


Zaubererbruder

by lizzardsnake, misswinterfell



Series: Zaubererbruder | Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Jooheon, M/M, Ravenclaw!Seunghyun, Slytherin!I.M., Slytherin!Jiyong, Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzardsnake/pseuds/lizzardsnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: "Haven't you heard, how they talk about you?", Changkyun gesticulated widly, walking up and down in front of his boyfriend."I heard but I don't care, Kyun. And you shouldn't, too." Jooheon reached out for Changkyun's hand and pulled him closer. Annoyance was written on his face. Why wasn't Jooheon offended?Heony wrapped his arms around his Slytherin's waist and looked up at him. "I'm okay as long as I got you", the older one said with a smile.





	Zaubererbruder

"I swear: One day, I'm gonna mix some poison into their cups!" - "More by accident considering your potion-grades", Jooheon chuckled, earning Changkyun's deathstare in return. "Haven't you heard, how they talk about you?", the younger one gesticulated widly, walking up and down in front of his boyfriend. "I heard but I don't care, Kyun. And you shouldn't, too." The blonde reached out for Changkyun's hand and pulled him closer. Annoyance was written on his face. Why wasn't Jooheon offended?  
Heony wrapped his arms around his Slytherin's waist and looked up at him. "I'm okay as long as I got you", the older one said with a smile. Changkyun huffed, chin resting on the other's head, arms around his neck.  
  
 **"If you're having a problem with him, you're having a problem with me and believe me, you don't want that..."**  
  
Both - Slytherin and Hufflepuff - looked around to find whose voice filled the schoolyard. Words were spit out like poison. "Isn't that...", Jooheon started to talk pushing his glasses up. "Yes, it's Jiyong." Changkyun was confused. It happened seldomly that someone got on his bad side and it was even rarer for fellow Slytherin students. But there he stood: brown eyes staring the younger ones down, wand raised pointing at the boys.  
  
Another black cloak rushed past them. Long strides towards Jiyong. "Ji, what's wrong?", the deep voice asked. One hand in his trouser pockets, the other holding a book. His glasses had slided down on his nose as he walked towards the group of Slytherins. "Nah, nothing. They just reminded me of something that pisses me off", the orange-haired boy said. He offered the culprits one last stare before he walked towards Seunghyun meeting him half-way. He raised himself onto his toes, giving the blond a peck on his lips.  
  
"Don't worry, brother", Jiyong said looking past Seunghyun right towards Changkyun and Jooheon - both boys sharing a confused look. "They won't bad mouth you again. I'll make sure of it." The older Slytherin offered them a smile before he took Seunghyun's hand and the couple walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?", Jooheon asked, still unsure about what was going on.  
"I heard other Slyths talking. Older ones gave him hell when they saw him hanging around with other house students. It had gotten worse when they found out about him and Seunghyun. Not just the house-thing but the boy-loves-boy-thing had caused trouble." Jooheon's gaze followed the couple as he listened to Changkyun's explanation. Jiyong and Seunghyun had sat down on one of the windowsills of the open hallways, heads lowered over the book Seunghyun held. "I see... how do you know all of that? Just because of rumors?" Changkyun grinned: "My potion-grades suck, remember? Jiyong tutors me. He told me a little. He's seen us and wondered how things are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our work.
> 
> I, or better we, know that it's quite a weird mix with Bigbang and Monsta X but we still hope, you enjoy our fanfic/ our upcoming series.


End file.
